POISON IVY & SPIDER WEBS by Clara and Evil
by ClaranEvil
Summary: The story is placed twenty four years after the fall of Voldemort. New students come at Hogwarts, old grudges still haunt the old walls of the castle...prepare for a continuity of plots, vengence, love and passion...
1. Chapter 1

**POISON IVY & SPIDER WEBS**

**By Clara and Evil**

**CHAPTER 1**

_Hogwarts…mighty castle in the woods of Scotland, the house of hundreds of students and the best school for young wizards and witches around the world…_ the quill wrote on a piece of parchment in a beautiful handwriting and in green ink.

Clara sighed heavily, passed her long braid towards her back and looked at the huge building in front of her, amongst trees and mountains and heavy clouds that menaced to cover the entire sky. It was the beginning of her sixth year in the "mighty" school and her History of Magic Professor already asked for an astronomically long assignment on Hogwarts. She cursed under her breath and rolled the piece of parchment, placing it in her bag. Today was not a day to write that assignment.

Her attention was suddenly drawn by movement in front of her. She stood from under the tree she had chosen as shelter from whoever might have decided to get at the edge of the Forbidden Forrest and looked attentively. She raised an eyebrow as a Gryffindor crest appeared before her eyes, along with the school robes and the moving body of one of her schoolmates. She huffed and waited for him to approach.

"Not that I'm a prefect or something, little cub…but isn't the Forbidden Forrest…errr, forbidden and," Clara begun in a bored tone and took out a silver pocket watch, opening the small casket, "almost curfew?" she continued, looking at him.

The boy shot her a grin, a bit blushed. "Well, I was just out for a walk. What are you doing here if it's forbidden and that late?" he cheekily asked. "And I am a prefect, by the way…" he added, looking at her and pointing to his chest with a wide grin.

"I know you are one, Malum Kendrick," Clara replied, avoiding answering his question and shaking off a little shiver. She should've brought her school robes but chose to only have her school uniform on.

The Gryffindor shot her a surprised look. "You know my name…and you didn't answer my question…" he said.

"Just because we're on different houses it doesn't mean I don't look around me," Clara said and picked up her school bag. "We should go, there's a storm coming."

"What storm?" Malum asked, looking up and stepping forward, almost knocking Clara down as she too stepped forward to head towards the castle.

"Watch it!" Clara snapped, although the warmth of his body when they touched made her blush.

"Sorry," he said with a sheepish smile and yelped in surprise as a big drop of rain hit his nose.

Clara snickered and shook her head as the rain started. "Come on, let's shelter under the tree," she said to him and hurried under the tree she had used.

Malum followed her, wrapping his school robes around him. Clara glanced at him shortly and looked at the pouring rain.

"If there's lightning we're toast," she muttered as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"Your're right," Malum said with a serious face. "But if we try to make it to the castle we'll be soaked before we say "Quidditch"," he added.

"Not to mention we'll get caught...the Professors have already started their evening patrols," Clara replied with a pout.

Malum snickered at that. "So, afraid you'll get caught with a Gryffindor?" he asked, raising an amused eyebrow at her.

Clara looked at him from up to down and then up again with an arched eyebrow, secretly admiring the shoulder-length, black hair, his hazel eyes and those so-soft-looking lips, his well-shaped body after five years of Quidditch.

"Hmmm.....don't flatter yourself," she just said with a straight face and looked away.

Malum chuckled. Clara rolled her eyes at that and bit her lower lip, lost in thought.

"We could go deeper in the forest, there's a cave not far away...that is if you're not afraid to spend some time with a Slytherin until the rain stops," she said to him with a smirk.

"Only if you tell me your name...I don't want to call you Noctus or the Dark One," Malum replied with a grin.

"Dark One? Is that the nickname this year?" Clara asked with disgust.

"Hey, don't look at me, it's your own house that gave it to you!" Malum said in defence. "And that's the nickname you were given since first year, if I recall correctly..."

"Oh..." Clara said with a sigh, looking at the rain drops falling from the branches with sad eyes. "It's Clara..." she added.

Malum smiled at her and extended his hand. "I'm Malum...nice to be finally properly introduced to you," he said.

Clara extended her hand too and shook his, smiling back. "Now let's go," she said sharply and led the way, not wanting him to see the blush in her cheeks.

Soon after, they arrived at the entrance of a small cave and Clara entered with her wand lit.

Malum came right behind her, his wand out as well. "Well, seems pretty cosy and warm," he said while shaking the rain off himself.

"Yeah," Clara said and sat on the floor, trying to gather her uniform skirt around her upper legs as she was starting to turn a bit purple with cold.

Malum sat near her, there wasn't actually a lot of space and looked at the Slytherin girl shivering.

"Here, take my cloak..." he offered and started to take it off.

"Keep it on you, the temperature will drop more," Clara said and placed a hand on his arm to stop him. She quickly removed it when she saw his surprised look. "Errr...the best would be, if you're ok with it, that...errr...I come in your arms, so we'll both get warm..." she said, blushing madly.

Malum blushed as well and gulped. "I don't mind," he replied in a husky voice.

"Right...spread your legs," Clara instructed him, gulping as well. _Oh, get over yourself!_ she said to herself and sat between his legs, her back turned at the Gryffindor. She gently lent on him, gathered his legs around hers and crossed her arms on her chest, trying to calm down her breathing.

Malum bit his lip when he felt her hands on his legs but let her get comfortable. He grinned and wrapped his arms around hers, softly inhaling the floral scent that came from her. He was actually surprised on how he reacted to this girl since he had spent the last five years thinking how odd she was, always sitting on her own at the Slytherin table or in a shadowed corner, how he used to laugh at the jokes he heard about her being such a weirdo...

"Getting warmer?" he asked softly after a few moments of silence between them.

"Yes, thank you," Clara replied softly, feeling the blood invade her cheeks and lips. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes..." Malum replied, clearing his throat. "Some heavy rain, huh?" he said, looking outside and seeing that the night fell already.

"We might have to spend most of the night here," Clara said. "We have Potions together tomorrow morning..."

"Oh, damn it!" Malum exclaimed all of the sudden.

"What?" Clara asked, turning her head to him and almost hitting his nose with hers. "Sorry," she said, embarrassed.

"It's ok...I just remembered we had Quidditch practice tonight," he explained, locking his eyes with hers.

Clara quickly turned her head, inhaling deeply without realizing that he felt that reaction of his body. "They probably cancelled it anyways..." she muttered.

"I doubt that," Malum replied, unconsciously wrapping his arms tighter around her little body. "No matter, I'll find an explanation..."

Clara sighed, leaning back against is chest again. "Can't you get one of your conquests to cover up for you?" she asked.

Malum blushed at that. "I suppose..." he replied with a chuckle. "Do you come around here often?" he asked her, moving her braid to the front delicately.

Clara shivered a bit at that and closed her eyes. "Yes, I do...I found this place in my first year. I like to come here to do my assignments, when the weather allows it because it's quiet..." she replied.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Malum asked in a low voice.

"Ask away," Clara said with a sigh.

"How come you're not spending time around the others from Slytherin?" he said. " I mean, not that I'm stalking you or something," he added quickly," but we do have a lot of classes together and you're always alone..."

"Not that my Slytherin life would interest you, Mr. Popularity," Clara begun bitterly, "but after the war that ended twenty four years ago, Death Eater's kids are sort of secluded," she said. "And I'm not part of the popular group of Slytherins."

Malum raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You parents are Death Eaters?" he asked.

"Were Death Eaters...they're dead now...well, Kissed..." she said sharply.

"What do you mean kissed?" Malum asked, confused.

"Kissed by Dementors...their soul taken away from them," Clara explained.

"Oh..." Malum said in lack of words. "Sorry to hear that..." he added.

"Yeah...well, it happened long ago, I was just a kid so I don't remember them much," Clara said, inhaling deeply the fresh scent of wet earth.

Malum regretted that he had asked that question because now the silence fell over them again. He closed his eyes and soon drifted off. Clara was lost in thought and didn't realize when her eyes closed on their own. She opened them a few hours later, startled by voices that came their way. She was wide awake in a few seconds, realizing that her arms had felt on Malum's legs and his hands were resting on her chest. She quickly removed the boy's arms from her which made him wake up.

"What..." he begun to say but she clapped a hand on his mouth, gesturing with her index finger that he should keep quiet. He nodded and she removed her hand but it was too late as two Slytherins were standing at the entrance of the cave, smirking at them.

In a split of a second, Clara grabbed her wand and cast _Incarcerous_ at both of them, anger all over her face. She stood and looked down at them with disgust. They were two of her house mates, both in the third year.

"If I hear one word about this or catch you around here again, I'll have you both hanged by your cocks in the middle of the Great Hall and thousands of furious wasps on you, is that clear?" she said in a sweet voice that made Malum open his eyes wide in shock and shudder.

The boys both nodded, visibly believing her. She swished her wand and released them. "Leave," she said to them and picked her bag from the floor with her back turned to the entrance. She smirked at Malum and blew him a kiss, then exited the cave and made her way back to the castle, shivering in the morning mist.

**~.~**


	2. Chapter 2

**POISON IVY & SPIDER WEBS**

**By Clara and Evil**

**CHAPTER 2**

Later that morning, Malum sat at the Gryffindor table with his housemates, enjoying breakfast before having to get in the Dungeons for Potions. While his friends chatted around him, he couldn't help himself but glance at the far end of the Slytherin table.

"Going into snake, are we?" one of his best friends, Albus Potter asked him with a smirk, looking at what Malum was looking.

"What? No...I was just lost in thought, that's all," Malum replied with a faint blush, going back to his toast.

"Mhmmmm...." Albus said with a grin. "I didn't expect you to actually go for the Dark One, Malum...I mean, you can do much better than...that!" he added, gesturing with a hand and a grimace towards Clara.

"Al...it's not...what do you mean?" Malum said, annoyed, and lowered his friend's hand.

"Come on, Mal...the entire school knows you guys spent the night in a cave! You could've shared details to your best bud here when you got back, or tell me that you wanted to prank her!" Albus said faking to be upset and then burst into laughter.

Malum gulped hard and shot a panicked look towards Clara, who was taking a bite from a piece of toast and reading something. She slowly lifted her gaze and looked straight to Malum, her face changing from indifferent to alarmed. She let go to the piece of bread, her chest lifting and descending as her anger rose, making her eyes darken. She glanced at her own table and noticed the Slytherins chuckle and making snide comments, even the one who she thought was more or less a friend, Scorpius Malfoy. She closed her eyes briefly and calmly put the book in her bag and stood, leaving the Great Hall as if nothing happened.

Malum started get up when two hands pushed him back in his seat.

"You'll only make it worse, Mal," the soft voice of a girl said behind him. He turned around and raised an eyebrow at Molly Weasley, his ex girlfriend. He shook her away, picked up his bag and left in a hurry.

"I hope he comes to his senses," Al commented with a sigh and looked at his cousin. "Come on, let's finish breakfast, we have Potions next," he said to her and pulled her next to him.

"Oh, I'll take care of that," Molly replied with a grin to her cousin Al.

After turning around for a few minutes without finding her, Malum sighed heavily, passing a hand through his hair and decided to walk towards the Potions classroom to avoid getting a detention from the Potions Master.

As he walked into the empty classroom he saw her, as always, in the darkest corner of the class. He moved forward to go to her but decided otherwise as the other students rushed in. He bit his lip in annoyance and took his usual sit, towards the middle section of the room, unable to turn his head to look at her without being noticed. He got out his textbook angry and didn't say a word as Molly and Al sat to his sides.

The class seemed to never end and Malum was nervously tapping his foot on the floor while chopping and stirring, attracting the disapproving glance of his Professor more than once. He placed the potion into a vial, glancing back to try and spot Clara as he walked towards the teacher's desk to hand it in. Not once she lifted her eyes, the tip of her tongue slightly to the side as she poured the potion into a vial, totally ignoring him as well as her fellow Slytherins. Malum handed in the Potion, looking away from the Professor as he raised a brow at his shaking hand. But when he glanced back, she was already gone.

"Kendrick..." a threatening voice stopped him on the way out of the Dungeons area.

"Malfoy," Malum replied calmly, turning around to face the blonde.

The Slytherin prefect shot him a smirk and crossed his arms over the chest.

"What is it? Or did you just stop me to admire the view?" Malum asked.

"You wish, Gryffindor...stay away from Clara," Scorpius said in a low voice.

"Or what?" Malum asked, amused.

"She's a friend...I think you've hurt her enough by considering she's just one of the little sluts you usually date," Scorpius replied in a whisper, visibly disgusted at having to talk to a Gryffindor.

Malum smiled bitterly. "And since when you laugh at your friends?" he asked slowly and left the blonde without giving him the chance to reply.

Scorpius felt his stomach huddle, knowing that the Gryffindor was right. He huffed and went to rejoin his mates, a perfect look of disdain on his face.

By the end of the afternoon, Malum's anxiousness was rising. Clara hadn't been at lunch, he didn't have any other classes with the Slytherins that day and Al and Molly were driving him crazy, asking for details. He was grateful for some silence while he walked outside the Charms classroom when his attention was caught by voices on the empty hallway. He slid in a corner, waiting for the students to pass so he could have some time alone. His eyes widened when he spotted the two Slytherins that had found him and Clara in the cave that morning and he decided to have a chat with them.

The two passed Malum without even noticing him.

"We're so going to make it in Malfoy's select circle now, Mike!" one said to the other excitedly.

"I know...I mean, that was the gossip of the semester and Calista promised we'll soon be called for the initiation," Mike replied with a beaming smile.

Malum felt himself shaking in anger and was just about to step forward and hex them when a familiar voice made him freeze.

"So, it seems that wasps don't frighten two perfectly slimy gits like you..." Clara poured as she stepped out of the shadows on the other side of the corridor.

Malum slowly stepped back, gulping as he remembered Clara's words from earlier.

The two boys froze where they were as Clara walked towards them with her wand pointed in their direction and an icy smile on her deep red lips. She had changed her school uniform for leather pants and a snow-white shirt with a high collar, her hair loose on her shoulders. She whispered something in Latin as she slowly moved towards the two boys and huge swarm of wasps came menacingly right to them. They both yelped and screamed, tripping on one another while they tried to run. As they fell on the floor, they held their arms above their heads screaming at her to stop but Clara chuckled darkly and kept moving.

Malum was torn between letting them get what they deserved, his Prefect duties and his shock at seeing Clara changed like that. Thus, he didn't move, his eyes locked on Clara's upper body, now visible through the shirt. He shook his head and licked his dry lips, that gesture attracting Clara's gaze. She smirked at him and twirled her wand. For a second there Malum though she would send the wasps towards him as well, but the swarm flew in circles above the frightened Slytherins as Clara stopped in front of them and her amber eyes moved away from Malum.

"Now, now...let's see how you two darlings hang in the Great Hall, shall we?" she said sweetly.

"No, Noctus, please," Mike whined. "We'll do anything, please...I beg you, we'll do anything!" he cried and the other boy hurried to nod in agreement.

Clara sighed heavily, looking down at them with a smirk the looking up at Malum, licking her lips and smiling dangerously at him. Malum's breathing increased rapidly and he was surprised to sense a tension rising in his lower body even if he thought he was too shocked to actually get turned on by the scene.

"Oh, you will do anything...anything I ask, anything I want, whenever I ask it of you," Clara said just as sweetly, kicking Mike hard in the stomach with the tip of her boot.

"Anything, anything.....we swear!" the other boy said, tears pouring down his cheeks when a wasp decided to sting his neck.

Clara took her time, looking back at Malum. "This is your last chance, bitches!" she said and cast _Finite_, making the swarm turn into dust that fell on the boys. "Don't get up until I'm out of this place, understood?" she sneered and walked away, passing by Malum and looking at him.

Malum exhaled as silently as he could and hurried to follow Clara, who had entered the Charms classroom.

He was temporarily blinded by the sun rays that passed through the large windows but his eyes adjusted quickly and he looked around in the classroom for Clara. He spotted her in front of the window, half turned to him. He took a moment to look at her, to see how the sun reflects in her black hair, to take a better look at the red, luscious lips and that milk-white skin that he knew smelled like flowers. He frowned. How could a girl that seemed so delicate turn into the strong woman he just saw and then turn back into the lonely, weird student? How could she threaten somebody in such a horrible way, smirk on her lips and darkness in her eyes...those amber eyes that now shed silent tears, big, shinning drops that softly rolled down her cheek?

Malum braced himself and walked to Clara, leaning with his back against the edge of the window and facing her.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

Clara looked up at him and slowly whipped off her tears.

"Don't worry, Malum...I will take care of the two. Your reputation will not be too...wrinkled," she replied bitterly, her voice shaking and looked back by the window.

"Clara...I'm sorry...I..." he begun, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Clara replied sharply, shaking his hand off.

"Look, I don't care about my reputation...I want to know if you're going to be alright!" Malum said and firmly grabbed her shoulders, turning her to him. His eyes met hers, now almost of the colour of honey in the sunlight. "What happened there, Clara? You just...you were amazing..." he added in a whisper, a smile flourishing on his lips.

Clara sighed heavily and looked at him again. "It is of no importance. Forget you ever saw that, forget about last night...forget it all..." she whispered, trying to get away from his grip. "And please let me go!" she added with an angry voice.

But Malum shook his head and pulled her to him, hugging her tight.

"What are you doing?" Clara asked in a shocked voice, unable to move.

"I'm being your friend and giving you a hug when you feel down," Malum said in a low voice.

"I don't recall asking you to be my friend but to release me, Kendrick. I don't need pity..." she hissed.

"Too late, I am your friend now and it's not because I pity you," Malum said with a half chuckle, letting her go.

Clara looked at him, frowning and confused, breathing fast. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it back, blinking fast. She exited the classroom quickly, leaving behind a very amused Gryffindor.

Malum leaned against the edge of the window again, passing a hand through his hair and seriously asking himself what had gotten over him. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Well, well...She got to you, didn't she, Mal?" a girl's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What's wrong with wanting to be friends with someone from another house, Molly?" Malum asked his housemate, opening his eyes.

Molly stepped closer and placed her arms around his waist, smirking.

"Why do you seek her friendship when you can have mine...and so much more?" she whispered to him.

Malum smiled and gently removed the girl's arms, holding her hands into his.

"I can still have your friendship, Molly...but not more. We already discussed about it," he replied, looking at her.

"I thought that perhaps, love...we could give it another try considering you're not seeing anyone now, and I'm not seeing anyone either..." the girl trailed, smiling sweetly at him.

Malum sighed. "Perhaps some other time, Molly...I don't think I want to be in a relationship just now..." he said, kissing her forehead and leaving.

Molly waited for him to leave before letting out a growl of frustration. She furiously kicked a bench and got out of the classroom, promising herself to gain Malum back.

**~.~**


	3. Chapter 3

**POISON IVY & SPIDER WEBS**

**By Clara and Evil**

**CHAPTER 3**

Clara hurried on the hallways, almost running, her head spinning. She stopped in a corner and glued herself to the cold wall, trying to calm down, inhaling deeply and closing her eyes. She slid to the ground along the wall, the recent events replaying in her mind over and over again.

_The two bastards were early in the morning there...Nobody but Scorpius knows about that place and he wouldn't tell anyone, that much I can trust. So, they're spending "quality" time together, and that can be used against them...or for my own entertainment, _Clara mused. _But what about Kendrick? Did he know he will find me there? If he didn't know, did he come up with a plan along the way or is he sincere and just wants to be friends? And for Merlin's sake, I need to control my emotions around that....that HOT guy! Grrrrrr....Clara, wake up! He will never look at you like that! Even though...no, I have to get that out of my mind! _she told herself and stood, walking towards the dungeons.

When she was just about to say the password for the Common Room, a hand pulled her in a corner.

"What the hell...?" she begun in a furious voice, her wand ready.

"Chill out, Clar!" Scorpius said, amused.

"It's you...what do you want? In need to gloat a bit?" Clara replied bitterly.

Scorpius took her hand in his and pulled her in an empty room they sometimes used. He closed the door behind them, not letting go of her hand and softly caressed her cheek.

"I'm so sorry about that, Clar..." he begun.

Clara sighed and stepped away from him. "You don't have to worry, Scorp...I'll get over it!" she said and turned her back at him.

"I know you're strong..." Scorpius said and hugged her from behind.

Clara leaned her head back on his shoulder, her hands caressing his. "So, besides that, was there something you wanted in particular?" Clara asked him in a sad voice, closing her eyes.

"Did you really spend the night with Kendrick?" Scorpius asked amused.

"Not in that way..." Clara answered. "But yes, we were both in the cave...we got caught by the rain and it was almost curfew...I took him to the cave and we fell asleep," she added with a sigh.

"Do you want me to punish those gits?" Scorpius asked, tightening his embrace.

"It's been taken care of...but please do accept them in your special circle of friends, I intend to play with them," she said with a smirk.

"Merlin help them!' Scorpius said with a chuckle, giving her a peck on the neck. "You shouldn't expose yourself like that...I trust you took precautions..." he added, referring to the punishment of the two.

Clara paused for a moment. Malum had been present. She nodded.

"Yes, I did...the secret is safe..." she told him and turned to hug him. "I'll see you around, Scorp," she added with a smile and stepped back.

"If he hurts you, Clara..." Scorpius said, looking at her.

Clara shook her head. "It's my problem, Scorp...you know we can't..." she said and exited the room.

Scoprius passed a hand through his hair in frustration, sighing heavily.

Clara took a deep breath as she closed the door and entered the Slytherin Common Room that was at that time of the day empty, to change back in her uniform. A few minutes later, she was heading towards her next class.

She spent the entire week surveying Malum from the distance. Sometimes he caught her gaze and smiled at her, other times he was trying to catch her alone but she managed to avoid that. She was so confused about him, not sure if she wanted to jump on him or actually try to be just his friend. What confused her the most was the fluttering feeling in her stomach when he smiled at her, or when she remembered the closeness between them.

The week passed and every student was excited about the first weekend at Hogsmead. Clara was in the line, her permit signed by her legal tutor and waiting to hand it to her Head of House who was on duty for this trip.

She looked up at Professor Zabini with a smile and handed him the permit. He smiled back and his eyes lingered a bit on the signature, than gestured her to pass.

Malum had a few people in front of him from where Clara was in the line of students waiting to go to Hogsmead, so he had been glancing over to look at her every time he could spot her. He wondered why she had been avoiding him recently but hoped he could get a chance to catch her during this trip, wanting to talk to her.

So when he managed to give his own note to the Professor, he hurried off towards Hogsmead without waiting for Molly and Albus who were just behind him, wanting to make sure he wouldn't lose Clara too soon.

Molly frowned and glances at Albus who just shrugs at her, not sure himself. And then she turns away with a frustrated huff, watching as Malum hurried off.

Now Malum had made it to Hogsmead, he glances round searching for Clara, wondering where she might have gone off to. But he doesn't see her, so he frowns and wanders through Hogsmead, looking around the place.

Clara didn't notice Malum behind her and she walked around aimlessly, until she bumped into him. She blushed and looked up at the Gryffindor.

"Hey," she said feebly and tried to pass around him.

"Hey," responded Malum as he steps sideways to prevent her from getting passed, not wanting to be avoided again.

Clara let out a small sigh at that and bit her lower lip, locking her eyes with his and raising an eyebrow.

"What is it?" she asked Malum softly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Malum looks into Clara's eyes, shrugging and says "Just wondering how you are, you seem to have been avoiding me recently."

Clara looked down, embarrassed. "It is hard for me to understand why you want to befriend me, Malum...that's why I have been avoiding you..." she replied, inhaling deeply. "And I'm as usual...how are you?" she asked, trying to be polite. "I trust the rumours have died by now..."

"I just think you need a friend, you seem so lonely sometimes, you don't need to understand it, that is just how I am," responded Malum. Then he smiles and says "And I have been okay, same old stuff really."

"Hmmm...old corpses in your drawer?" Clara said jokingly, avoiding commenting on his remark. "So...want to go have a mug of hot chocolate?" she then asked. "On me!"

"Oh, you have no idea," replied Malum to the joke, sounding a little serious, but he chuckles. Then he grins at Clara and says "Now I can't say no to that, what a great idea!"

Clara shook her head at him, now curious as to what he was referring with the old corpses.

"Well, then, let's go..." she said softly and turned around towards the nearest pub, walking away from Malum. She opened the door to the pub and quickly looked around, to see who was in there before entering.

Malum enters the pub behind Clara, looking around slowly, trying to find a suitable table to sit at. Not noticing who else might be in there as he never usually looks for that. Then he glances at Clara and says "There is an empty table over in the corner, only one really."

Clara nods and walks to the table Malum pointed to, sitting so that she can see the door. She looked at him and smiled feebly, gesturing to the bartender and placing their orders. She tapped her fingers on the table, glancing around the pub nervously.

Malum sits down on a seat next to Clara, then he glances over at her and looks confused at her nervousness, then he glances round and notices some people glancing over in his direction, with some girls staring over at him with lustful eyes and he groans quietly and mutters "Oh great, it's the ones who follow me everywhere."

Clara stifled a laughter. "Having a little fan club, do we?" she teased. "You know that rumours will start again, don't you?" she asked him quietly. She then smirked, looking over at the girls. In a split of a second she grabbed Malum and kissed him deeply, her hands caressing his face. She pulled away and raised an eyebrow towards the group of girls that were now outraged.

Malum feels a sense of surprise at Clara's abruptness and a part of him enjoys the kiss from her. And as she lets go of him, he breathes in deeply, trying to calm his racing heart beat, wondering why he felt that way. Then he glances over at Clara, trying to think straight, his face all flushed.

Clara looks back at him, blushing and breathing fast. "Sorry, I...I didn't mean to..." she said and sipped from her hot chocolate mug, gulping hard. _Youuuuu....stuuuupid...bitch_, Clara told herself.

"I shouldn't have done that, I apologize..." she said again, looking at him and feeling her face on fire.

"Why not? Wasn't bad at all," responded Malum, suddenly leaning forward and locks lips with Clara himself, his arms wrapping around her as he deepens the kiss swiftly, ignoring the sounds of the girls mutterings and the glares.

Clara's heart stopped beating for a second, her mind racing. If she pushed him away, she would be mocked because those girls would've realized that she first kissed Malum on purpose. So, she kissed him back, deepening the kiss with him and moaning softly against his mouth, feeling her knees weak and snaking her hands around his neck.

"So soft and sweet..." she whispered as she gently pulled back for air, her eyes still closed.

Malum watches Clara as he breathes in some much needed air and mutters "Never felt so good before." Then he lifts his hand up to her cheek, caressing it lightly, not sure what he is doing but not seeming to want to actually stop either.

Clara opened her eyes and looked at him with a frown. "We've just doomed ourselves," she whispered, shivering lightly at the touch. She then decided that what was done was done and pulled Malum into another kiss, her mind not ignoring his earlier comment. She gently licked his lips with her tongue, asking silently for entrance while her fingers laced in his hair. She felt that her heart would burst out of her chest.

Malum kisses Clara back, his hands sliding down her back slowly, silently accepting her tongue access by opening his mouth and licking his own tongue lightly against hers, not knowing of anyone else being in the room.

Meanwhile, Albus and Molly had entered the same pub and had stopped in their tracks as they saw what was happening, watching on in shock at it, not quite believing what they were seeing.

Molly gulped and darted to them before Albus could stop her.

"Take your filthy hands off him, Noctus!" she hissed at Clara, grabbing her hair and pulling her.

Clara was suddenly awakened from the world of wonderful sensations that Malum's mouth and hands had induced and yelped in surprise. She released herself from Molly's grip and, without thinking she drew her wand and pointed it at the girl, muttering a spell. Suddenly, Molly lifted up in the air.

Malum shook himself out of the daydream world and looked shocked at the situation before him, standing up quickly, he looks pleadingly at Clara and quietly says "Please put her down, stop that," placing his hand on Clara's arm.

Clara looked at him and growled, letting Molly drop. She threw some coins on the table and stormed out of the pub, pushing Albus in her way out.

"Excuse me," she muttered and slammed the door behind her. She walked quickly towards a clearing of the village and sat on the ground, inhaling deeply to calm herself, trying to stop the tears of rage that poured down her cheeks. "What the hell? What the hell?" she muttered.

Malum shoots a glare at Molly in frustation, not at all happy with her and angrily says "You should have stayed out of that!" Then he storms over to the door, punching the wall and yanks the door opening, rushing out of the pub to go after Clara. As he gets out of that place, he glances round and spots something moving into a clearing.

So he just quickly jogs over there and stands behind her and says "Clara...I..." Taking in a shaky breath as he runs his hand through his hair in frustration, not knowing what to say.

Clara raised a hand to stop him, sobbing with her back turned. "Did I hurt her?" she asked. "If I did, just tell me and I'll report to McGonagall myself," she added and stood, turning to him and breathing fast. She looked at him, gulping, sadness and dread in her eyes.

Malum watches this reaction, having not expected it and shook his head and says "No, you didn't hurt her, she will be fine." Then he goes over to Clara and hugs her tightly and whispers "I'm sorry that she did that." He sighs softly, all of his anger at Molly disappearing from seeing how upset Clara had gotten, a twinge of guilt hitting him, thinking that this was all his fault.

"Not your fault..." Clara muttered, hugging him back. "If...if you still insist of being friends with me, you have to know something," Clara said and took a deep breath, moving away from him. She looked at him and braced herself. "I have a very short temper and have been trained in the Dark Arts," she said in one breath, waiting to see if he just turns around and leaves.

Malum watches Clara for a moment when she said that, then he looks her in the eyes and says "I don't care about that. Of course I'll still be your friend, I just might want more than that, I am not sure. But I couldn't care less what anyone else thinks, I like you." And at that he just walks back to be close to her and places his hand against her cheek.

"M...More?" Clara asked, blushing. "But...you'll have problems with your friends, with your house...I'm in Slytherin, I'm the daughter of Death Eaters...what will your family think?" Clara asked, blinking fast and placing her hands on his chest. "And...what has gotten into you? You've never noticed me in the past and you usually go out with beautiful girls..." she added, with a frown.

"Now I don't care about any of that, not at all. And I lost most of my family, I've only got an uncle and he doesn't do much except let my live in his home" responded Malum with a shake of his head, a small glint of anger appearing in his eyes. But that quickly disappears as he shrugs and says "Most of those girls didn't even have a personality, they weren't good enough for me. And you are beautiful, much more than the ones I have been with."

Then he looks down at that ground and mutters "We may not have talked or got to know each other at all in the past, but that does not mean I didn't notice you, I've watched you for a while in classes and whenever you are in the Great Hall. Even if you didn't notice it, but you sometimes seemed to think you were being watched."

"I'm sorry for your family," she said and squeezed his arm gently. "I just couldn't put my finger on it, couldn't detect who was watching. I gave up after a while, I thought I was paranoid or something..." she then added, blushing. "So...now we will have to deal with the little scandal I provoked, it seems..."

"It is alright, it isn't your fault that I lost them" said Malum with a small smile, feeling better from what Clara said. Then he chuckles and says "Well you weren't paranoid at all so that helps. And we will deal with that when the time comes, it is just not now. But I did sort of snap at Molly before I left to come after you," as he blushes also.

"She is in love with you..." Clara commented. "Or an over-protective friend..." she chuckled. "What would you like to do now?" she then asked with a smirk, taking a handkerchief out of her pocket to wipe off her tears.

"I said we couldn't be like that anymore to her" said Malum with a frown at that talk about Molly, but he shook his head to rid himself of the thought. Then he smirks back at Clara and moves close to her, his hands wrapping round her waist, leans close to her ear and whispers "I thought we'd see where the moment takes us." Gently licking his tongue against her earlobe.

Clara took in a sharp breath, her heart racing. "I think it would be nice..." she whispered back, hesitantly moving her hands up to his face and cupping it.

"I'm glad you agree," whispered Malum as his hands grab her by the hips and he kisses her firmly on the lips, not wanting to waste time and pulls her tightly against himself so there was no space between them.

Clara's body shivered at the proximity, her mouth welcoming his eagerly as she gains confidence and deepens the kiss, moaning softly against him.

_Meanwhile...._

Albus ran towards Molly and helped her get up, even if his cousin clearly didn't want any help.

"Come on, Molly, let's get out of here," he whispered to her softly, glaring at the girls that were almost bouncing with happiness at the prospect of the fresh news around the school.

"I'll skin her alive!" Molly hissed as she straightened her clothes, her face reddened by rage.

Albus sighed heavily as he walked her out of the pub, leading her back to the castle.

"You shouldn't have reacted like that, Molly! He's not your boyfriend anymore..." he said, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"I will not give up on him, Al, not in favour of that freak and not in favour of anyone...Malum loves me, I know that and he knows it too. I was the best thing that happened to him," Molly said, shivering.

"Molly, Molly...you are my favourite cousin, and I'll help you with anything...We'll make Malum come to his senses, he will soon realize that the snake isn't what he needs. If not, he'll lose two best friends because I don't plan on accepting a Slytherin in our group...I don't trust her one bit!" Albus replied, caressing his cousin's red hair.

"What I don't get is why, for five years, he didn't even look at her, he was making fun of her with us, and all of the sudden he's snogging her in a pub!" Molly said, walking towards the castle.

"No idea...must've been something about that cave," Al replied, half-amused, even if he had noticed Malum looking over the Slytherin table more than once in the past.

Molly huffed in response, visibly disgusted.

_Meanwhile, again....._

Clara was pressing herself against Malum, kissing him fervently, her hands caressing his face and neck, then along his arms. At one moment, when her mind was telling her that the boy will think she's desperate and she should stop because people might actually pass in the clearing, she pulled away, breathing fast. She rested her forehead against his shoulder, biting her lower lip and calming her breath.

Malum wondered why Clara had stopped kissing him and slides his hands onto her back, moving to kiss her neck with passion and lightly flick his tongue against it, enjoying the softness of the skin. Then he slips his hands under the back of her shirt, trailing his fingertips along the flesh of her spine.

"Merlin!" Clara whispers, tilting her head to the side and shivering at the feeling of the wet tongue against her skin, her heart beat racing again. "Malum, we need to stop..." she said in-between sharp breaths.

"I don't want to stop..." muttered Malum against her neck, his breath lightly blowing against it as he speaks. His hands starting to slide down her back.

Clara pulled away reluctantly, smirking at him. "Yet we have to, we're in plain view here," she said softly, taking his hands into hers. "Meet me tonight, after curfew..." she whispered after a moment of thought when she pondered whether she wants this to actually go as far as it takes or not. Her body was urging her to continue on the spot, but she knew that they had given enough fuel for gossip in the pub and it was best to cool down.

"Alright, I'll meet you then" responded Malum quietly, gently squeezing Clara's hands, wondering how he had got like this towards her. Then a thought struck him and he asks "Where are we going to meet?"

Clara closed her eyes briefly, trying to shake off the heat that passed through her body. She inhaled deeply.

"Meet me in front of the tapestry of the seventh floor," she replied. "At ten, tonight..." she added and kissed his cheek. "I should go back to the castle now..."

"I'll be there" responded Malum with a smile. Then he nods and says "I should be getting back too, people will wonder where I have gone."

Clara snickered and walked in the opposite direction from where Malum was heading, looking back as he made his way back to the castle.

She took her time, making sure he had already passed through the entrance door and walked inside Hogwarts as well. She walked towards the dungeons, lost in thought when she bumped into someone.

"Will you watch where..." she started to hiss and lifted her gaze. She blinked and blushed. "I'm sorry, Professor!" she said with a sheepish smile as her eyes fell on her Head of House.

Blaise Zabini looked at her with a soft and amused smile. "Miss Noctus, it seems your mind is occupied with more interesting thoughts than paying attention to your surroundings," he said with a velvet voice.

Clara gulped and blushed, looking at the young Professor. "I'm sorry, Sir...I'll try to be more careful," she said.

"I trust you will do that...and I also trust the rumours about any indecent behaviour from your part are completely false," he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Completely, Sir..." Clara said all red with embarrassment.

"Good, because I would hate to trouble my old friend Draco with that kind of news. You know how much he trusts you..." Professor Zabini poured.

"Yes, Professor..." she said in a shaky voice, looking at the ground.

The Professor lifted her chin gently and smiled at her. "I have nothing against you dating boys from the other houses, Clara, but we need discretion," he whispered to her.

"I understand, Professor," Clara replied, looking at him and smiling slyly.

"Now, I'm certain you still have some assignments to finish. Watch your back!" Blaise said and winked at her.

"See you in class, Professor," Clara said and walked away quickly, inhaling deeply.

**~.~**


	4. Chapter 4

**POISON IVY & SPIDER WEBS**

**By Clara and Evil**

**CHAPTER 4**

Clara was pacing in front of the seventh floor tapestry at five minutes before ten...back and forth, back and forth, concentrating on a room she wanted and not being able to decide on the details. She took her pocket watch out of her school robes, looking at the time and wondering if Malum would be there or if he had changed his mind. _What am I doing here? Do I really want this? Why do I feel like that towards him?_ she was asking herself, passing her hand through her hair as she paced.

Malum wanders up to the seventh floor, going towards the tapestry quietly. As he sees Clara, he wonders curiously why she is pacing and then grins, saying "You know, all that pacing could send you insane."

Clara looked up and grinned back. "All this pacing is going to give us a room away from prying eyes," she replied quietly and giggled as the Room of Requirement seemed to have found something suitable and according to Clara's wishes. "Hurry up," she said and dragged him inside the room.

It was a cosy chamber with a big, fluffy sofa in front of a fireplace, a table on the side and two armchairs. "Seems like I haven't lost my touch!" Clara declared amused and smiled to Malum while trying to keep her stomach still as the fluttering feeling was back again.

Malum glances around and says "Now this does look nice, I thought this place was just something the adults made up to make their children happy." And then he glances back at Clara, smiling and moves towards her slowly.

"Nope, it really exists," Clara muttered, watching Malum intently, unable to move. "My legal guardian told me about it and how it works..."

"Well that is helpful of them to tell you, it's a good idea actually," agreed Malum quietly, sliding one of his arms round Clara's waist and looking at her with a smirk.

Clara looked at his arm moving, then back at him, pacing forward to glue herself to him, her cheeks flushed when she felt his lower body against hers. She used her hands to slowly make his school robes glide down his shoulders, and then undid his tie slowly.

Malum slides his hands up her spine lightly, going up until they rest on her shoulders, leaning his head forward to capture her lips in a deep kiss and shifting his shoulders so his robes come off easily to help her.

Clara moaned against his lips, sliding her tongue inside his mouth while her shaking hands undid his shirt buttons and opened it. She felt his hot skin under her fingers, passed them along his nipples in a light touch, then down his stomach. Her hands slid along his sides, tracing a line up his back while her head was spinning at the sensations that passed through her. She broke the kiss and looked at Malum with wide, questioning eyes, breathing fast.

Malum nods at Clara with a glint of mischievousness in his eyes, moving his hands to take her school robes off like she had done previously and glances down to admire her chest moving up and down with her fast breathing gleefully, his hands moving to slide down her spine quickly, resting his hands on her ass when he gets there.

Clara smirks at that gesture and pushes Malum towards the couch, taking off his shirt on the way and looking at his torso, licking her lips. "So, you're sure?" she asks him, placing a hand on his chest.

"I've never been more sure of anything else in my life," replied Malum to Clara with a grin, dropping down on the couch and pulling her with him, looking intently into her eyes. His hand moved up to cup her cheek.

Clara inhaled deeply, ignoring her inner voice of reason and allowing Malum to pull her with him. She lowered her mouth to his neck, sucking and teasing the skin while she used a hand to map his body, sliding it lower and lower until it reached the line of his pants. She moved her hand along his upper leg, tracing a line with her fingers until they touched his manhood that she squeezed gently through the fabric.

Malum moans lowly, his hips subconsciously raising up to meet Clara's touch as he wraps his arms around her, trailing his hands down her back. Then he grabs hold of her butt cheeks and gives them a squeeze.

Clara doesn't give him time to get used to holding her as she slides down his chest, placing feverish kisses on his skin, down to his belly button. Her mouth then returns to his neck briefly before locking with Malum's lips while her hand teases him through the pants with slow, pressured movements.

Malum groans in pleasure from the feelings coursing through his body as he kisses Clara passionately in response when her lips on his, his hands sliding underneath her shirt.

Clara takes off her shirt to give him better access, letting him take care of her bra. She looks at him smiling, her face flushed and slowly takes off his belt, opening his trousers. Then, she leans back on him and her lips find his again, her tongue flickering inside his mouth while her hand snakes inside the trousers.

Malum runs his hands up to her bra strap and undoes it quickly, pulling it off of her as his tongue meets hers, kissing her deeply. Then his hands move round to the front of her and cup her breasts, fingertips lightly running along her nipples.

At that Clara presses her breasts against his hands with a deep moan and her hand grabs his cock firmly, stroking it with pressure. When she sees the clothes get in her way, she stands and takes them off Malum, looking at him all flushed. "You don't think we're going too fast, do you?" she asks.

"No, I don't," muttered Malum in response with an ecsatic moan in pleasure, squeezing her breasts firmly as his legs entwined with hers. As he does that he leans forward and kisses her fervently.

Clara smiled against his lips then kissed him back with equal passion, her hand now moving freely and teasing his erection. She felt her entire body was on fire and moaned deeply, moving her mouth from his lips to his neck, then his nipples.

Malum thrusts his hips subconsciously when the teasing affects him, letting out an excited sound as he lowers his hands to Clara's waist, tugging the rest of her clothes downwards to take them off quickly, his lips moving to her neck and kissing her firmly on it.

Clara stopped what she was doing for a moment, allowing him access to remove the clothes. Then, she snuggled back next to him, pressing her naked body against his and lowering her neck to his lips, her hand moving to cup his back and sliding down in soft caresses while she tried to breath at a normal pace.

Malum runs his hands all over Clara's naked body, wanting to feel every part of her with interest, his head leaning sideways to give her better access, moaning softly in pleasure. He then leans his face against her shoulder, biting down on it gently.

"Oh, Merlin..." Clara whispers when she feels his teeth on her skin, his hands all over her. She shifted her body so she would be on top of him and looked at him, breathing fast as her legs slid on his sides. "Malum...I'm not usually like this...but I want you so bad..." she whispered.

"I like it...I want you more than anything, I can't get enough of you" whispered Malum softly, his hands moving to grip her sides and pulling her close, watching her intently with desire for more.

Clara placed her hands on his shoulders and moved her lower body forward, making his cock slide inside her slowly, arching her back forward and closing her eyes at the feeling.

Malum gasps in pleasure, pushing his hips up so he slides deep inside her, wanting to get in as far as possible, tightening his grasp onto her hips, moaning deeply.

Clara looks down at him, biting her lower lip as her body starts rocking back and forth with deep, slow thrusts. She takes one of his hands and places it at the base of her neck, pressing herself onto him harder and harder, allowing a whimper of pleasure to escape her mouth.

Malum matches the speed of Clara's thrusts, groans of ecstasy coming from him, holding onto her neck tightly, starting to move harder against her at the same time, unable to contain his pleasure that he feels, and watching her intently.

Clara's legs grip tighter around Malum's sides and she uses her hands to lift his upper body to her, kissing him passionately and moving faster and deeper. "More, Malum...more..." she says in a husky voice.

Malum responds quickly, kissing Clara back with equal force, thrusting into her fast and deep, muttering "Oh...yes, Clara," moving in her deeply, enjoying the moist feeling inside her with a loud moan.

Clara moves her mouth to his shoulder, biting it hard as her body convulsed against him and she moaned deeply, but didn't stop moving her lower body. She wraps her arms around his shoulders for balance, resting her forehead against his as she pants and keeps thrusting deeply.

Malum thrusts his cock hard in her with swift movements, his hand moving into her hair, pushing her head against his shoulder. He moans as he slides his free hand round to her front, trailing his fingertips along her bare stomach slowly.

Encouraged by Malum, Clara kisses, licks and bites his shoulder again and again, her inner muscles squeezing his hard member as she comes and her stomach feeling electrified at his touch. She moaned deeply as the pleasure invaded her, clinging to Malum.

Malum moans loudly as he comes with Clara, starting to thrust in her quickly during the climax, pulling her to him tightly, holding onto her. The feelings start to overcome him as he kisses her on the lips with fiery passion.

Clara kisses him back desperately, moaning against his lips as she feels him come inside her. Once the wave of pleasure passed, she remains glued to him, hugging him and burying her face in his neck to inhale his scent. She didn't dare say anything, not wanting the moment to be ruined.

Malum wraps his arms around Clara gently, starting to relax in her embrace, leaning his face close to her hair, staying silent to let the moment continue, not wanting it to end, breathing in slowly.

After a while, Clara moves her head and looks up at Malum with a smirk on her lips. "Didn't think Gryffindor meant passionate all the way," she teased.

Malum winks at Clara with an amused smile on his lips and teasingly responds with "Oh, you haven't seen nothing yet."

"I sure hope not," Clara replied, grinning. "But I'm afraid we're going to have to explore your capacities some other time..." she added with regret in her voice.

Malum grins back at Clara and says "Well I can't show you everything in one go, got to keep some mystery about myself," waggling his eyebrows at her cheekily.

Clara chuckled at the gesture and pulled Malum in a kiss. "I certainly enjoy a good mystery, dear Gryffindor...and you are one for me," she whispered, looking in his eyes as she pulled off and bringing her leg up his side, across his stomach.

Malum watches Clara intently, looking deep into her eyes and whispers "Well I will continue to do so, besides you do fascinate me," his hand lifting up to cup her cheek gently.

"Do I? You'll have to tell me why one of these days, Malum..." Clara says and gets up, getting dressed. "Right now I have to go, my Potions study group won't be pleased that I'm so late," she added and walked to the door. "See you around," she told him with a wink and exited the door, giving him and his body one last glance before closing the door behind her.

She took in a deep breath and quickly made her way to the Dungeons, entering the deserted room she had been in earlier that week.

"Hey," she said to Scorpius, who was sitting in an armchair and twirling his wand.

"You're late...what happened?" the blonde said, raising an eyebrow when looking at her and wondering if she would lie to him.

"I got...detained," Clara said and took a sit across him, smirking. "Where are the others?"

Scorpius stood and walked to her, looking at Clara with a mix of pain, lust and sadness. "I sent them away...you're two hours late," he said sharply and leaned forward to her, closing one of her shirt buttons. "Kendrick?" he added.

"Yes...and sorry about that...I lost track of time," she replied with a sheepish smile, gulping as his fingers touched her and blushing madly.

"Oh, I know that! I saw you two get into the Room of Requirement," Scorpius said with a blank face, sitting back in the armchair and looking at Clara.

"Did you? And what were you doing there?" Clara asked, keeping an amused mask though she felt like sinking in her chair.

"Having a small chat with Potter, who was stalking his best friend," Scorpius drawled, smirking.

"Oh, Merlin! Potter was there too?" Clara said and covered her face, embarrassed.

"Yes, he was...So, tell me, did you have a good time?" the boy asked coldly.

"Scorp...don't..." Clara said with distress in her voice.

Scorpius sighed deeply, passing a hand through his hair. "I know we've decided to go on separate ways, Clar...but I worry about you, love!" he said and went next to her, taking her hands into his. "What will you do when he finds out? How will you manage the break up?" he added, cupping her burning cheek.

Clara shook her head, closing her eyes to prevent the tears. "I feel he's different, Scorpius...I feel I can trust him..." she whispered, leaning against his hand.

"If he hurts you, love..." Scorpius began his sentence.

"I know you're here for me," Clara interrupted him and smiled, looking in his frozen blue eyes.

"Come on, let's get back to our little game in the Common Room...act as if we had a fight," Malfoy said and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, Master," Clara said mockingly and stood, exiting the room behind Scorpius.

_The Gryffindor Common Room_

Malum made his way back easily to the Common Room but didn't expect his best mate to be up and waiting for him. He shot Albus a grin and sat next to him on the couch.

Albus looked at him intently. "You look thoroughly shagged, my friend," he whispered to Malum.

"Do I?" Malum replied with an innocent look, gathering his hair in a pony tail.

"I saw you...and so did Malfoy," Al said in a low voice, looking at the fireplace.

Malum gulped, thinking of Clara. "And why where you there?" he asked, bitterly.

"I am worried for you...you left without a word..." Albus replied, embarrassed and looked at Malum. "You seem alright though..."

"What were you thinking, Al? That she'll kill me or something? She's just a girl, for Merlin's sake!" Malum hissed, trying to keep his voice down so his house mates wouldn't wake up. He stood and looked down at his best friend.

"She's a Slytherin, Malum! Wake up and smell the roses! You cannot trust her...I understand if you're just fooling around with her; you know, just for sex...but you seem....in love!" Albus said desperately and stood too, raising his arms in the air.

"Stay out of this! PLEASE!" Malum said, pointing a finger at Albus and storming into the boys' bedroom.

Albus looked at his friend go and sighed deeply, sitting back on the couch and gazing at the flames, thinking of a new strategy and what to tell his cousin, Molly.

**~.~**


	5. Chapter 5

**POISON IVY & SPIDER WEBS**

**By Clara and Evil**

**CHAPTER 5**

Another week started and Clara was sitting at the Slytherin table on Monday morning, munching on a piece of toast and looking towards the Professor's table aimlessly. She was mostly avoiding looking for Malum, although she noticed he had taken a sit at the Gryffindor table away from his usual group of friends. And she also noticed that Molly Weasley had let her beautiful red hair loose and was constantly passing her hand through it. She figured Malum liked her hair if the girl was constantly waving it towards him, even if he pretended not to pay attention. She shook her head and looked away, thinking there was no point in getting jealous.

As Malum was sitting at the Gryffindor table, he glanced over in Clara's direction, watching her as he ignores Molly, resisting to roll his eyes at her, but he still couldn't help but glance sideways at her as well, confused at how his emotions were affecting him, wondering why he was interested in two girls at the same time. So he can't help but shoot Molly a quick smile.

Molly caught that and smiled back, blushing slightly. "Hey, Mal...had a nice weekend?" she asked, turning to him while Albus was determined to carefully watch his scrambled eggs instead of joining the conversation.

Malum had been having a drink when Molly had asked that and chokes on it, surprised by the question. Then not realizing that there was a small blush on him, he says "Oh, er...well it was alright, yeah, lots of studying."

Al's face fell, muttering "snake anatomy" and continuing to play with his food. But Molly didn't catch that as she was too preoccupied to smile sweetly at Malum, much to the relief of the Gryffindor Chaser who glared briefly at his best friend. "Oh, so you've been disappearing in the library then...I didn't see you after Hogsmead," she said. "Sorry about that, by the way..." she added with a sheepish smile.

Malum nods lightly and says "Oh, it is alright, I shouldn't have yelled at you about it, I'm sorry too, I was just reacting on instinct." Then he looks over at Molly properly, smiling at her genuinely.

From her corner, Clara watched the interaction with an amused smile, raising an eyebrow. She obviously couldn't hear what they were saying to each other, but from the look on the trio's faces she understood that Malum's ex-girlfriend was trying to win him back. She shook her head and sighed, sinking in her chair.

"No, I just over reacted," Molly said with a giggle. "Oh, Charms next, we'd better hurry...Mom doesn't like me to be late for her class," she then added and took her school bag and waited for Malum and Albus to join her.

Clara looked at her pocket watch and took her bag as well, making her way out of the Great Hall and trying to avoid exiting by the door at the same time as the Gryffindors did. Which she, somehow, didn't manage to avoid so she found herself face to face with Albus Potter, while Malum and Molly were right behind them.

Clara looked at Albus with a raised eyebrow, gesturing him to pass.

Malum looks over at Clara when he sees her there, giving her a grin, but it quickly disappears when he sees Albus look back at Clara and doesn't move, raising an eyebrow in response. During this, Malum starts to look uncomfortable, glancing over at Molly.

"Potter, will you move? We'll be late for class and I don't want Professor Weasley to give me a detention because of your inability to place a step in front of the other..." Clara muttered and nodded to Malum briefly.

Albus smirked and placed his arm around Clara's waist, pushing her gently forward. "Ladies first," he said softly.

Clara looked at Albus surprised but quickly moved, heading towards the classroom without looking back.

Malum feels relieved, but can't help but feel jealousy shoot through his body at what Albus did, glaring slightly at his back. He follows them quickly, making sure nothing happened, not noticing as he leaves Molly behind with her having a confused expression on her face.

Clara enters the classroom and takes a sit, as usual, in a shadowy corner, across Malum. She takes out her text book and her assignment as they wait for the Professor to come.

Albus sits on Malum's right side while Molly sits on his left side, trying to chat with her former boyfriend now that she had his attention. The young Potter glances over at Clara intently, wondering if she'll look back.

Clara lifts her gaze from her text book and looks back at him, a smirk forming in the corner of her lips. She raises an eyebrow and smiles mischievously at the raven-haired boy. Albus smiles back, blushing slightly as he watches her eyes go over the visible parts of his body. From the opposite end of the row, Scorpius watched Clara and followed her gaze, rolling his eyes when he saw who she was smirking at.

Their moment was cut short by the arrival of Professor Hermione Weasley, which caused the general muttering of the students to stop.

"Good morning, class!" the Professor greeted them in a cheerful voice. "Miss Noctus, please gather the assignments of your colleagues so we can start the class," she addressed Clara with a smile.

"Yes, Professor," Clara replied without looking at her teacher and, taking her own parchment, she went over to the Gryffindors first, picking up the assignments one by one.

Malum glances between Clara and Albus, jealousy jerking in him even more, throwing Albus an annoyed look for showing an interest in the same girl as him. But he doesn't say anything; instead, he looks over at Molly and smiles at her, watching her.

When arriving in front of Malum and Molly, Clara clears her throat to get their attention. "The assignments, loves," she drawls in a whisper, holding her hand out and watching Malum, wondering what he was up to by smiling at Molly like that. She snatched the parchment Albus held out for her without looking at him and waited for the other two to decide.

Malum looks up at Clara with a raised eyebrow, not sure what she was up to either, and just quietly passes her his assignment, not saying a word. Then he glances sideways at Molly.

Clara took his parchment and Molly's and walked away after giving Malum a sad smile. She gave the Professor the rest of the assignments as soon as she gathered them, then returned to her seat and didn't look up from her text book for the rest of the class. As soon as the class was over, she made her way out of the classroom slowly, looking around her in boredom.

Malum sighs in frustration at himself, wondering why this had got him acting so strangely, glancing furiously at Albus and then getting up, leaving the class without a word, wanting to catch up with Clara.

Albus looks back at Malum with a surprised expression over his face and lets him go, taking his cousin by the arm and going to chat with the Professor.

Clara was walking slowly along the corridor, lost in thought.

Malum goes towards her quickly, gently grabbing hold of her shoulder, saying "Wait...I messed up..."

Clara turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "No you didn't...we had our fun, you decided it's not what you want after all and moved on," she replied, trying to keep a steady voice.

"No, I haven't moved on, I got jealous and reacted wrongly, I do still want it" responded Malum softly, watching her.

"Want what, Malum? Simple friendship, friendship with benefits....more?" Clara asked him, closing her eyes briefly and feeling her cheeks burn. "And what are you jealous about?"

"I want more than just a simple friendship, I don't just want that at all. And the way Albus and you were looking at each other, I thought you were moving on yourself," replied Malum quietly, looking down at the floor.

"Please! I'm only playing with Potter to see how far he'll go, I have no interest in him..." Clara said, shaking her head in annoyance. She then sighed heavily. "Just...just don't confuse me for someone who has one night stands and goes to the next guy who smiles at her, Malum...although I have to admit I'm the type of person who is inclined to like more than one guy at a time..." she admitted.

Malum shook his head and says "I'm not confusing you for that, I couldn't think that. Plus you seem to think I have seen it as a one night stand. It wasn't like that, I felt more than that. I don't want us to stop this, I just, I don't know what I am feeling," sighing softly.

Clara inhaled briefly. "Alright...let's just see where all this takes us then," she says and passes a hand through her hair in frustration. "We'll have time to reflect on how we feel for each other later..."

"Yeah, let us just see that. We will talk more on it later, I think perhaps we should do that, people might catch on if we talk too long in the corridor" said Malum quietly, glancing around the corridor at other people passing them.

"Okay...I'll be in _the_ room after classes," Clara said and walked away from him, brushing her hand against his as she passed by.

"Yeah..." said Malum softly, his eyes closing to control himself so he doesn't shiver from the touch, enjoying that feeling. Then he shook himself out of his stupor and goes along the corridor in the opposite direction of Clara.

Late that afternoon, Clara was waiting for Malum inside the chamber they used during the weekend, surrounded by books and writing on a piece of parchment. She was wondering if he'll be able to see the door as he walks in front of the tapestry. She sighed at the amount of homework and continued writing.

Malum walks up to the wall to the entrance of the place where Clara and him had been in before, and looks relieved when the door shows up for him, so he enters the room slowly. Then as he sees her busy writing, he says "That looks like a lot of work."

Clara glances up and gives him a small smile. "It's killing me," she says and chuckles. "But I have to be prepared for the NEWTs, according to my...guardian," she adds.

"I suppose that is a good point, I wouldn't mind helping you if you want me to" said Malum with a small chuckle, going over and sitting next to her, glancing at all the work, thinking that he would ask about this guardian thing another time.

"Thanks, I appreciate that," Clara says with a smile and finished the phrase she was writing. "I have to warn you this is seventh year material," she added and closed the book in front of her very carefully, as if it was fragile.

"I have to excel in Potions and in Charms," Clara then said with a sigh. "Potions won't be a problem, but Charms...and our Transfigurations Professor is asking us to write a paper on Animagi!" she exclaimed in frustration. "How can you write in theory about something you have experienced at first hand without giving yourself out?" she continued and almost kicked herself for saying too much. She gulped and pretended to search for a certain book in the pile, cursing herself mentally.

Malum looks over at Clara in interest at what she had said, then asks "So you've experienced it too then?" waiting in amusement to see her reaction to this.

Clara glanced at Malum and bit her lower lip to the blood, undecided if she should admit it or not. "Yes, I have..." she said in a low voice, gulping hard.

Malum watches Clara and quietly says "I have too."

"How long can you hold your form?" Clara asked, licking the blood off her lip.

"About an hour" replied Malum, glancing at Clara's lip being licked by herself.

Clara nodded. "Have you started training long ago?" she asked, looking at her books and not daring look at him, afraid he'll ask what form she's taking.

"Just about a year ago really" replied Malum with a shrug, unsure if he should ask about Clara's animal form.

"I started when I was about thirteen...I can hold it for about five hours now, but it really drains me of all energy," Clara said, turning to him and smiling feebly.

"That seems to be better than me so far, I suppose I need more practice then" said Malum, smiling slightly at her.

"Well, you probably didn't have an insane grandmother who made you transform all the time...my legal guardian is now helping me, he's gentler..." Clara said with a sigh.

"No, I didn't have someone like that, I did it on my own really. At least that person is being gentler then" said Malum softly.

"Wow...on your own? You're tough," Clara said sincerely and started placing the books and parchments in her bag carefully. "Hey, want some chocolate frogs?" she offered.

"Well thanks, I had no-one else to get taught by for it" said Malum quietly. Then he smiles and says "I would, I like those."

"Well, if you need help...I am here, no matter the nature of our relationship," Clara said and handed him the bag while she was trying to insert the last book in her bag. "And I can keep your secret, if you choose to trust me with it...which in fact you have, sort of..." she added. "Sorry, I'm rambling..." she then said with a blush.

Malum opens the bag, smiling in amusement, saying "Of course I trust you with it, that is easy. And I would like some help, it would be nice for that." Then he grins and says "I quite like the ramble."

Clara blushed even more and managed to close the school bag which she left on the floor. She placed a hand on Malum's arm and took a chocolate frog from the bag. "You shouldn't trust people so easily," she muttered, removing her hand.

Malum looks at Clara softly and says "I don't usually, but I seem to when it comes to you. I have no idea why, I just find you easy to trust."

Clara stopped her hand from going up to her mouth with the chocolate frog between the fingers, looking at Malum with wide eyes. "You're nuts, you know that?" she said with a chuckle and put the chocolate frog down, licking her fingers. "Not that I am not at this moment..." she added, shaking her head.

"I've always been nuts," said Malum with a laugh in reply. Then he glances at Clara's fingers and just asks "What do you mean by that? You being nuts?"

"Well...let's face it, how many Slytherins befriend Gryffindors in this school and vice versa? Not to mention I just gave away a secret that only two other persons know of..." Clara replied with a sigh.

Malum shrugs and says "We may be in the opposite houses that don't always get along, but I just don't care about that no more, not with you. And I will keep it secret, I'm not going to tell anyone, you are the first person I have ever told about it myself."

"I'm flattered, really...and thank you for trusting me," Clara said, placing her hand on his forearm again and squeezing gently. "So...what form do you take, or shall we keep it as a surprise?" she then added with a sly smile.

"You are most welcome" responded Malum with a smile. Then he snickers and says "We could keep it as a secret, if you like."

"I take the form of a royal black cobra," Clara said, embarrassed.

"Wow, that is a great form to have" said Malum in amazement. Then he chuckles lightly and says "My form is of a wolf."

"Would you...change so I can see it?" Clara asked curious.

"Sure, I can do that" said Malum with a smile. Then he concentrates carefully and changes into his wolf form. He became a black wolf with sleek shiny fur, his tail moving left and right slowly, glancing over at Clara with dark eyes.

Clara inhales deeply, impressed by the animal's beauty and size. She slowly extends her hand and passes her fingers along the fur, gasping at the softness. "So beautiful," she whispers. She shifts her position and hugs the wolf, leaning her cheek on his neck.

Malum leans his chin against Clara's shoulder, his tail starting to wag faster, feeling happy. Then he turns slowly back to normal, breathes in deeply and mutters "Thank you."

"Oh, no! Thank you..." Clara says with a smile and passes her hand along Malum's neck in a caress. "That was...amazing!"

Malum shivers lightly from Clara's touch and whispers "I'm glad you thought so." Then he lightly slides his arms around her waist.

Clara looks at Malum and smirks. "You showed me yours, I show you mine?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

"Sure, I'd like that," said Malum with a grin, waiting in anticipation.

Clara moved back and closed her eyes. Her body begun to change from her feet up, the snake growing bigger and bigger, with her upper body spread like a fan. Her tongue flickered the air, as she towered Malum.

Malum looks up at the snake version of Clara in amazement and quietly says "Wow."

Clara slithers around Malum, her tail going around his body while her eyes remained fixed with his, hissing softly against his face. She then turns back, leaning her arms on Malum for balance and grinning at him.

Malum wraps his arms around Clara when she turns back and says "Now that was amazing."

"Thanks...glad I didn't scare you away," Clara whispers, feeling her body electrified at his touch and leaning close against his chest.

"I don't get scared easily" whispered Malum with a smile. Then he slides his fingers up Clara's back slowly.

Clara took in a sharp breath looking at Malum with an amused smile and feeling her knees go soft. Her heart started pounding and her gaze went to his lips. She slowly lent forward, giving him time to pull off if he didn't want to be kissed.

Malum quickly leans forward towards Clara and kisses her passionately, his hands sliding down her sides and then gripping her hips when they get there.

Clara kisses Malum back with eagerness, her hands cupping his face as she moans softly against his lips, her hips pushing against his hands.

Malum squeezes Clara's hips tightly and pulls her close to himself, deepening the kiss in anticipation.

Feeling pulled against Malum, Clara wraps her arms around his waist, making them brush his chest on their way down and pressing her pelvis against his lower body as she opens her mouth to him.

Malum moans lowly as he feels himself harden against her, then he slides his tongue inside her mouth, exploring every inch of it.

Clara presses herself against him more, then retreats her pelvis a bit, then presses again while she devours his mouth and touches her tongue to his, her hands move up on his back, under his shirt.

Malum moans slightly louder, squirming against her moves against him, his tongue slipping along Clara's tongue as he kisses her fervently, his hands moving round to grab Clara's ass tightly.

Clara groaned slightly, moving her mouth to his neck and teasing the skin with her tongue pressing against it. Her hands caressed his stomach, then slid up to his nipples that she teased with her fingertips.

Malum shivers lightly at the touch, sighing softly in ecstasy, his eyes closing lightly as he gently rubs Clara's butt cheeks with his hands, tilting his head to the side to give her better access.

Clara grazed his neck with her teeth, and then kissed again feverishly the soft skin, her fingers pinching on Malum's nipples. Her heart was about to get out of her chest and her skin burned with desire as she could feel him hard against her.

Malum moans and slides his hands up to pull Clara's top up, wanting to take it off her. As she lifts her arms to let him, he pulls it all the way off and then undoes her bra, pulling it off and glances down at her breasts with lust in his eyes. Then leaning down towards them, he captures one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking on it hard.

Clara closes her eyes as her body seems to be electrified, gulping hard and gasping at the feeling of his mouth on her breasts. "I can't....stand up anymore..." she whispers with a short breath, grabbing his shoulders for balance.

Malum smirks and stands up, lifting Clara up from the ground and placing her on the couch, getting on top of her quickly and leaning back down to her nipple and sucks it yet again, nipping his teeth against it lightly.

Clara lets him do what he wanted, arching her chest forward and lacing her fingers in his hair to pull him closer to her, moaning softly. She spreads her legs around his sides to give him better access. "Oh, Malum..." she whispers as she feels the teeth teasing one of her nipples. She squeezes the other in the same time, letting out a deep moan and squirming under the Gryffindor's weight.

Malum pushes himself against Clara, his hands moving to grasp her hands, pushing them against the sofa, taking full advantage of her and sucks her nipple harder, switching between each one, pushing his hardness against her.

Clara chuckles lightly, surprised at Malum's sudden dominance, but that only turns her on more, her legs wrapping around his waist to press him against her soaked underwear.

Malum moans softly when he feels Clara's wet underwear and slides down her body and slips her lower clothes off so that she is fully naked. Then he lowers his mouth down to her pussy and licks his tongue against her gently. His hands going to her breasts and squeezes them, his tongue speeding up its movements, sliding his tongue in and out of her slowly.

"Mmmmm…so nice," Clara whispers and pants, bringing her pussy forward to meet Malum's strokes.

Malum feels encouraged by this and speeds up with licking her pussy, his tongue moving rapidly all over it, sometimes flicking against her clit, enjoying the taste of her.

Shivers begun getting through to her body, making her moan deeply and squirm. Her hands laced with his as he still held them pressed down, urging him to press harder, do more…

Malum smirks at that and pushes his mouth against her pussy firmly, sucking against it and sliding his tongue in and out of her swiftly, pushing his hands harder against Clara's hands.

"I want you fingers inside me…" Clara said, as a shiver made her lift her chest up and inhale deeply.

Malum nods in acceptance and lets go of Clara's hands, then slides them lightly down her body, going over her breasts and stomach. Then as his fingertips graze her pussy, he slowly slips one of his fingers inside her, starting to move it in and out of her.

Clara gazes into Malum's eyes intently, blushing as she starts moving against his finger. She slips one of her hands behind his neck, pulling him to her and kissing him deeply and slowly, tasting herself off his lips.

Malum kisses Clara passionately in response, excitement coursing through him as he slips another finger inside her, speeding up the movement, sliding them in and out swiftly, liking the wet feeling on his hand.

Clara moans deeply against Malum's lips and traps his fingers inside her as she comes, wetting them even more as her insides throb. Her free hand grabs the fabric of his shirt as the shudders pass through her body, her skin burning and aching to feel Malum's skin against her.

Malum smirks when he feels the wetness on his hand, but continues to thrust his fingers in and out of Clara's pussy, wanting to see how far he could get her to feel, adding a third finger inside her, sliding his chest against her breasts.

Clara's eyes widen in surprise to the addition, gulping and breathing hard. She lets one leg to fall along the edge of the couch, giving him more room for manoeuvre and takes his tie off with a brisk movement, then rips his shirt apart when she cannot undo his buttons because her hands were trembling too hard.

Malum glances down at Clara doing that in surprise at her strength, never knowing anyone who could do that. But grins and thrusts his fingers inside her deeply, needing to make her feel even better, deepening the kiss with her. His thumb begun to lightly rub against her clit to give her more enjoyment.

Soon, Clara was soaked again, moaning and moving her lower body to meet Malum's fingers. She pulled away from the kiss, bringing her mouth to his ear. "I need you inside me, Malum…deep inside…Make me yours, completely…" she whispered, sliding her arms up his back and kissing the skin between his neck and shoulder.

Malum shivers and whispers "I will...you will be mine..." His mind working overtime as he pulls his fingers out of her and licks the wetness off them slowly, murmuring "Delicious." Then he pulls his jeans off quickly, not bothering to undo them. After that he slips his cock into Clara's pussy, going harder instantly and sliding it deeply inside her.

"Yesss…," Clara hisses as he slides inside her, taking his fingers that had been inside her and sucking on them, bringing her legs up Malum's back until the almost reached his shoulders, thus making it easier for him to push hard inside her. She let go of his fingers and looked at him, all flushed with lust and gasping and moaning harder with each of his thrusts.

Malum moans deeply, looking right in Clara's eyes as he starts to thrust deeper and harder in and out of her in a feverish motion, one of his hands gripping her shoulder firmly. He continues keeping the quick pace, enjoying how deep he got inside her.

Clara smiles in pleasure, biting her lower lip and moving her body along with Malum to welcome him with every movement he made, placing a hand on his neck. As the wave of pleasure rises inside her to the point of giving her an inner, sweet pain and need to release, Clara calls Malum's name in feverish whispers, trembling under him and pulling him into a deep kiss.

Malum kisses Clara deeply, moaning into it in ecstasy as he thrusts fast and hard inside her, feeling himself lost in the pleasure. His free hand grabbed hold of one of her breasts and gave it a forceful squeeze.

That gesture triggered Clara's orgasm and her body convulsed under Malum's thrusts while she threw her head backwards when her chest arched forward against his, moaning deeply.

Malum moans loudly as noticing that Clara had orgasmed, which makes him do the same, thrusting faster in her as he ejaculates deep in her, his chest sliding against her breasts.

Clara breaths in fast, her body still shivering slightly and passes her hand along Malum's arm in a soft caress, licking her lower lip.

Malum leans close to Clara's lips and captures her tongue with his lips, sucking on it gently. He remained inside her, moving slowly within her.

Clara gasps and slides her tongue inside his mouth, wrapping a leg around his waist and turning them so they both laid on their sides, Malum with the back to the couch and she in front of him, glued to him.

Malum flicks his tongue against Clara's as he kisses her passionately, slowly sliding himself in and out of her in a gentle rhythm.

Clara pulled away slowly, looking at Malum with a smile.

"You plan on dazzling me today or just want me to become irremediably addicted to you?" she asked, gasping softly as he moved inside her still and removing a strand of hair from his cheek.

Malum smirks with a soft moan and says "Having too much fun to stop. Perhaps I want to be your addiction," as he continues to slide inside her carefully, taking his time.

Clara bites her lower lip, her body traversed by a shiver and smirks back at Malum. "Careful, Mr. Kendrick, you might not like me to be addicted to you..." she whispered and pressed her leg with more strength against Malum's waist, bringing her hips closer to his.

"You may be surprised when I do like it..." whispered Malum to Clara, breathing heavily as he leans his lips to her neck and kisses it gently, his hips moving towards hers.

Clara wraps her arms around him in a sweet embrace, tilting her head to the side to enjoy his lips on her neck fully, pushing her soaked pussy forward onto his length and breathing just as heavily as Malum. "Merlin, you're so delicious!" she exclaimed when another of his lazy thrusts set her body on fire.

Malum bit down on Clara's neck gently, moaning and easing himself in and out of her slowly, taking his time, the feelings sending him into frenzy but still keeps it slow.

Clara hissed and moved one of her hand on Malum's bottom, squeezing his ass cheek, wanting him to go deeper because her inner muscles were already gripping his member hard.

Malum gasps in pleasure and loses his control, forcing himself deep inside Clara's pussy quickly, getting extremely excited.

"Ohhhh...." Clara gasps, leaning her pelvis forward to meet him.

"Mmmm..." muttered Malum in a moan, thrusting in Clara swiftly, his eyes looking straight at hers.

Clara looks back, her eyes darkened with lust and pulls Malum into a passionate kiss while her body shudders once again in pleasure, making her dizzy with pleasure.

Malum sighs softly into the kiss and responds in kind, fervently deepening the kiss as he thrusts ever faster into Clara.

Clara moans deeply against Malum's mouth, gluing herself to him as she convulses. "Malum..." she whispers through her panting.

Malum thrusts deep and hard in Clara's pussy, groaning quietly in pleasure and quietly mutters "Clara..." in response.

Clara clings to Malum, her body tensing more than she thought possible as she came again, and again. She shut her eyes when she felt she was losing contact with the real world, inhaling deeply.

Malum comes with Clara fast, moaning loudly in ecstasy, having never felt so good. His thrusting continue as fast as possible as he keeps ejaculating deep inside her.

Her body sweaty and trembling, Clara keeps hold of Malum, kissing his lips softly and passing her hands through his hair. "This is too good to be true..." she whispers.

Malum kisses Clara just as softly and whispers "I told you that you hadn't seen nothing yet."

Clara chuckled lightly. "Yes, you did..." she whispered, catching her breath. She slid her arms around his neck, embracing him softly and resting her forehead against his.

"I still have more" whispered Malum softly with a glint of mischievousness in his eyes, looking at her as he wraps his arms around her waist.

Clara grinned at him. "Well, save it for next time, love. I need to leave soon for Potions study group," she said with regret in her voice and eyes as she looked at him. "And I need a shower first," she added, wondering if the room will comply and add a shower to itself.

"I actually need a shower too. It would be a good idea for me" said Malum with a small chuckle. Then he smiles at Clara, saying "I will save it that was my idea."

"Well, I kind of like you all sweaty like this...but if you insist," Clara replied with a giggle and untangled herself from him, going towards a door that wasn't there when she had entered the room earlier. She opened it and grinned. "Now that's what I call a bathroom..." she said, looking with admiration at the beautiful green and burgundy bathroom and letting the water run under the lion-shaped shower.

Malum follows Clara with a smirk, watching her naked ass move in front of him as she walked, a look of appreciation gracing his features. Then as he looks up to look in the bathroom, he smiles and says "Well this is a nice look for it," he said, his body pressing up against hers from behind.

Clara giggled. "Come on, let's get washed, I don't want to be late or I'll be skinned alive," she said and went under the shower.

"I wouldn't want that to happen either" responded Malum cheekily as he goes under the shower with Clara.

**~.~**


	6. Chapter 6

**POISON IVY & SPIDER WEBS**

**By Clara and Evil**

**CHAPTER 6**

Scorpius was twirling his wand between his fingers, waiting for Clara in the empty room next to the Slytherin Common Room. He sighed softly when he saw her enter but smiled and stood.

"Why is your hair damp?" he asked lazily, taking some strands in his hand and looking at her amused.

"Because I just took a shower, obviously," Clara replied with a smirk and passed him, taking a sit and placing her school bag on the floor with a bump.

"You really like the Gryffindor so much?" Scorpius asked, sitting face to her.

Clara shrugged. "He's growing on me…we have a good time together…" she replied.

"Yeah, I bet…you'd better be careful, I think our beloved Slytherins are preparing you something…" he said, watching her intently.

Clara let out a deep sigh. "Thanks for the warning…I'll have to practice more of those exercises your dad taught me or else it will go pretty bad," she said with sadness.

"I'm here for you, love," Scorpius said, taking her hands into his.

She looked at him and smiled fondly. "Thank you, Scorp…but you cannot get involved, you know that. We'll just continue our little charade," she told him, gently caressing his cheek. "Now, let's get on with your dad's assignment in Charms, he's killing me with it…" she added and took out the materials.

Scorpius sighed almost imperceptibly and smiled back at her, leaning on the text book and reading.

_Meanwhile…_

Malum entered the Common Room, happy that not many Gryffindors were around. He passed a hand through his damp hair and smiled to himself.

"Glad to see you so joyful at this late hour, Mal…" Molly said with a straight face, emerging from a shadowy corner of the room.

"Hey, Molly…what are you doing up so late?" Malum asked, trying to sound casual.

"Well, waiting for you, obviously!" she replied dryly. "I went to look for you in the Library, I needed your help in Transfiguration…but it seems I couldn't even find you in the Astronomy Tower where you usually spend time," she said, tapping her foot on the ground and looking at him questioningly.

Malum cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed. He wasn't ready for a cross examination.

"Yeah, well... Can we give it a look tomorrow, I'm beat?" he said shooting her an apologetic smile and heading to the Boys bedroom.

"What? Aren't you going to explain?" Molly exclaimed, utterly shocked.

"I'm afraid not," Malum replied with a grin and disappeared behind the door.

"Unbelievable…" Molly whispered, bewildered.

The next morning, Clara entered the Great Hall quite early, only a few Professors and student present at breakfast and took her usual seat at the Slytherin table. She took a goblet of orange juice and waited for her housemates to arrive, wondering what they had prepared for her.

Malum enters the great hall, stretching his arms in the air and yawning as he goes to take a seat at the Gryffindor table, not usually awake this early in the day but woke up and could not manage to get back to sleep. Then he starts piling his plate with food, feeling extremely hungry, not noticing that Clara was already in there as he was concentrating more on needing to eat.

Clara looks up at the Gryfindor table with an amused smirk in the corner of her lips, watching Malum intently. She takes a sip of her orange juice, still looking at him, amazed about the amount of food he was piling up in his plate.

Malum eats his food hungrily, never having felt so starved in his life, unaware of being watched by Clara, off in his own world while enjoying his food.

Clara wrote a quick note that she levitated to Malum, saying: "_You should remember how to breath while you're eating, you hungry animal._"

Malum glances at the note and chokes a little as he nearly laughs. But then he wrote a note back and sent it to Clara, it said: "_I'm starving right now, you tired me out enough to get me so hungry, and I am breathing._"

Clara read the note and smiled, shaking her head at him. She resumed her neutral face as Slytherins begun to get to breakfast, but she still looked at Malum. His housemates were arriving as well, she saw Potter sit next to him and Weasley a bit further. She seemed upset.

Malum slows down his intake of food and glances at Molly in confusion but shook himself out of that, not sure why she is upset. Then he glances at Albus and shoots him a small smile. Then he finishes off his food easily and leans back in his seat, feeling stuffed.

Albus smiled back and ate his breakfast in silence while Molly started chatting with another girl, her back turned to Malum completely.

At the Slytherin table, Clara's view changed completely as a girl lent on the edge of the table, looking down at her, blocking Malum's figure.

Clara lifted her gaze lazily, leaning a bit back in her chair and raised an eyebrow at the girl. Calista Fritz was a seventh year Slytherin, proud member of Scorpius's group of little followers. She was totally different from Clara: taller, blonde, with a tan, popular…

"So, Clara…" Calista trailed in a sweet voice.

"Fritz…what do you want?" Clara asked in a dry tone.

"What I want is for you to stop getting dirty with Gryffindor Quidditch players," Calista hissed lowly, her eyes throwing daggers at Clara who kept a bored face. "But that's not the subject of our discussion…"

"Is it not?" Clara asked. "What orders do you bring then, slave?" she added with a smirk.

Calista gulped her remark as some of the Professors were glancing at them. "Edge of the Forbidden Forrest, after classes…you are challenged to a duel…" she whispered and smiled evilly.

Clara straightened her position in the chair, unable to hide her surprise.

"Scared, Noctus? You should be…" the seventh year snickered.

Clara shook her head and sighed, taking her bag and standing. "I'll be there," she said with a smile, her face so close to the girl's that their lips almost touched. Clara winked at her housemate as she passed her index along the girl's jaw line, attracting the gaze of most of the male population at breakfast that morning. She exited the Great Hall without looking back and headed to class.

Malum watched the interaction between Calista and Clara with a raised eyebrow, wondering what was going off there and intending to find out about it. But his interest to the scene at the end heightened when he saw how close the two got, not able to control his tingle of excitement at it. Then he realizes it is time for class, so he gets up and also leaves the great hall.

_Later in the afternoon…_

Clara walked in the hallways, heading towards the Forbidden Forrest for the so called duel she had been invited to earlier in the morning. She had changed her school uniform for jeans and a white top and gathered her hair in a bun.

Malum cautiously follows Clara, wondering where she could be going; he was wearing a black shirt and jeans, and making sure he did not get too close to her, with light footsteps.

Clara stopped before exiting the castle, looking at the trees and inhaling deeply. "Don't say I didn't tell you so," she said to herself and resumed walking.

She arrived at the edge of the trees and spotted Calista a bit further in a clearing. She walked to her.

"I didn't think you'll show up, Dark One…" she purred to Clara, her wand pointed to her.

"Goes to tell you don't think at all, Fritz," Clara replied with a calm voice, tossing her hands in the pockets of her jeans.

Malum watches them both as he quickly hides behind a tree so neither of them see him, waiting to see what was going to happen in silence.

Calista didn't even blink at the remark, but she approached Clara, pointing the wand at her throat. Clara looked at her, rolling her eyes. "What now?" she asked Calista with a bored look. The other girl smirked in a way that kind of triggered a small alarm in Clara's mind.

"You think that you're better than all of us, blood sucker…not hanging out with Slytherins, always trying to prove us how low we are compared to your "majesty"…" Calista hissed lowly.

"Blood sucker? You think I'm a vampire?" Clara interrupted her with a chuckle.

"Shut it!" the other girl retorted, sticking the point of the wand deep under Clara's chin. "Now you go roll on the floor with a Gryffindor, as if Slytherin guys aren't good enough for you," she added, looking at Clara with disgust.

Clara used a hand to take the wand off her throat. "It's none of anyone's damned business…" she begun and shifted her look from Calista to behind her, falling silent. A group of five Slytherin boys, all seventh years, came towards them, leaded by the Slytherin Quidditch Captain, Christian O'Malley, who was grinning at Clara.

Calista started laughing hysterically and stepped back, giving O'Malley a kiss before heading behind the boys and leaning against a tree.

Clara remained silent and raised an eyebrow as Christian moved close to her, passing an arm around her waist.

"So, it seems we are not at your taste, Dark One," he drawled in a sweet voice, looking down at Clara. "Maybe you should taste us before saying no!" He laughed and the others followed.

"Paws off, O'Malley," Clara said in a neutral voice, hiding her growing fear and removed his arm with strength.

"Oh, a feisty one!" the boy exclaimed, amused and pointed his wand at her. "Now, let's duel a bit, have some fun," he drawled, looking at her with lust in his eyes.

Clara smiled at him. "I didn't bring my wand, you moron!" she said and turned her back to him, walking back to the castle.

Christian looked at his companions as if signaling them and they all gathered in a circle, blocking Clara's way. The girl turned to face O'Malley, biting her lower lip and starting to tremble with anger. He grinned and, without warning, cast Crucio on her, making her kneel on the ground in pain, though Clara didn't allow a sound to escape her lips.

"When we shall be done taming you, little serpent, you're going to beg for Slytherin cock," Christian whispered in her head as he approached her, shooting another Crucio at her and laughing along with the others.

Malum watches what is going on, his anger boiling to the surface as his fists clench tightly together in fury, wondering how he should tackle this.

As he is thinking about this, he watches on in horror as he saw Calista raise her wand and pointed it at Clara, a vicious smirk on her face and says "Sectumsempra." Then he sees Clara get cuts all over her, blood seeping out of her slowly.

This makes Malum lose himself in his rage, growling furiously under his breath, instantly turning into his wolf form without realizing it. Then he runs out of the trees over to group of Slytherins and jumps at Christian, making him fall to the floor, underneath him and he growls angrily, baring his teeth at all of them, his large wolf form making them back off as he moves away from the guy he got and goes over to stand beside Clara, watching them all and daring them to attempt to move closer.

Then Malum growls again, his hackles raised at them in fury and the group of Slytherins flee from beside the forest back to the castle.

As soon as they are gone, he changes back to his human form and his expression turns to one of worry as he turns to Clara and runs a hand gently through her hair, kneeling beside her and softly whispers "What have they done to you?" checking all her wounds in concern.

Clara gasped, bringing a trembling hand full of blood in front of her eyes. She looks at Malum and smiles feebly. "We have…to…stop the bleeding…" she whispered. "The counter spell…is…_Vulnera Sanentur_," she managed to say and gulped.

"Sure, I'll do it" said Malum softly, taking his wand out and waving it slowly at Clara, muttering "Vulnera Sanentur," and watching as the cuts heal on her with relief.

Clara turns and snuggles close to Malum, panting. "Thanks for showing up," she muttered and tried to get up, shaking like a leaf.

Malum wraps his arms round Clara gently and quietly says "Anytime, I sort of followed, but I don't think you should get up."

"Stalking me now?" she chuckled and winced in pain, pushing her feet firmly against the ground and standing, an arm around Malum's shoulder. She closed her eyes as the ground seemed to turn. "Could you…take me to the cave…and clean me up a bit?" she asked, looking at him.

"I stalked you just this once" replied Malum with a smile. Then he puts an arm around Clara, then thinking of a quicker way, he puts his free arm under her legs, lifts her up to carry her and whispers "Yes, I will do that, for you."

Clara bit her lip to prevent a moan of pain escape her lips when he lifted her and leaned her head on his shoulder. "The bastard gave me two Crucios," she muttered with anger and shuddered.

"I saw, that was just not right, I don't know how he could have done that" said Malum, the anger he had felt towards him appearing in his expression briefly. As he had said that he was walking in the direction of the cave, hoping to get there soon.

Clara sighed. "That would've been nothing if you didn't appear," she whispered. "Go to the right, there's a shortcut to the cave," she added, opening her eyes.

"I couldn't let them go further" said Malum quietly. Then he nods and says "Alright," and turns right just like she mentioned.

They finally arrived at the entrance of the cave. Clara got on her feet and lent on Malum, breathing hard. "You should go…but clean yourself first, you're stained with blood," she whispered.

"I'm not going until you are alright, I can't leave you in this state, you need someone there, I'm not leaving your side," responded Malum softly with a shake of his head, supporting Clara's weight.

Clara sighed, unable to argue. "Stubborn Gryffindor," she said softly and closed her eyes. "I just need a minute to recover..." she added just when her feet gave up on her and her body begun sliding to the ground.

Malum quickly pulls Clara up with his strength and drags her into the cave, and asks "Why didn't you bring your wand?"

"I'm not to be trusted with a wand...I didn't want to hurt her," Clara replied and hugged Malum tight.

He looks at her curiously when she said that, but hugs her in response and asks "What makes you not be able to be trusted with a wand?"

"I told you, I've been trained in the Dark Arts. I use them easier than a usual spell and I wouldn't want to be expelled just because I have a short temper," she replied with a sad smile. "Plus, it's a secret...so, I cannot let them know that about me..."

She let go of Malum and sat on the ground of the cave with difficulty, pursing her lips as pain passed through her body.

Malum drops down onto the ground beside Clara and gathers her up in his arms comfortably and whispers "What is so secret about you?"

Clara sighed and decided to have a leap of faith there. "I'm a descendant of Gellert Grindelwald," she whispered. "There, now you know..."

Malum looks at Clara in surprise at this news but doesn't back away or show fear, instead he just says "How? I thought he never even had children."

"Now, but he had a sister and she had a child..." Clara said. "According to my grandmother, I am supposed to follow my ancestor's way of thinking and honour his memory...or some rubbish like that..."

"So you don't believe it much? What your grandmother said?" questioned Malum curiously.

"It's true I have an affinity for Dark magic...but I have no intention to destroy Muggles and what not..." Clara confessed. "I've been in the Muggle part of town, so to speak...they're not that bad!"

Malum smiles as he hears that and says "Yeah, I've been in the Muggle part too. I quite like some of it actually. Just have to find the right places. They aren't as bad as some make them out to be, that is true."

Clara nods, panting still and snuggling close to Malum. "I need to send word to Scorpius...he's waiting for me," she said.

"You aren't in any state to go anywhere, and what makes you think he hadn't planned this to happen?" responds Malum, his dislike towards Scorpius showing in his tone as he hugs Clara tightly.

"Scorpius would never do that, Malum...you don't know...him and our relationship," Clara replied, leaning into the hug.

"How do you know?" asks Malum, looking disbelieving at that. Then he looks at her and asks "Relationship?"

Clara let out a sigh. "I've been living in his house for the past year and a half...Scorpius's father is my legal guardian," she said, looking up at Malum.

"That is a while. How did that happen?" responds Malum, looking very surprised at this revelation about her.

"At the death of my grandmother, Draco took me in his home. He offered me a place to live, he helped me tame my magic, he guided me, he showed me what it's like to have a family...and Scorpius and I grew very close," Clara replied. "They're not like the world says, the Malfoys...well, Draco isn't, anyways. Lucius is, unfortunately..." she added with a sigh.

Malum looks at Clara and nods at what she said, then he shrugs and says "I have my own opinions about Scorpius that isn't about his family name. I respect that you do trust him, I won't tell you that you are wrong in doing so. But that doesn't mean it is possible for me to ever trust him."

"Understandable...but what has he done to you?' Clara asked, turning her now very pale face to Malum and stroking his neck.

Malum leans close to Clara's touch and whispers "Oh, just the usual, hexing arguments, plenty of times when he's got me into trouble, we never get along."

"Yup, sounds like Scorpius alright," she chuckled and winced in pain as she did. "I'm so going to get that bastard Chris," she murmured, closing her eyes.

"Yes, it probably does" said Malum with a nod. Then he soothingly rubs Clara's back when he sees her wince and he whispers "No, I am going to get him for what he did to you."

"You cannot, Malum! He'll figure out you were the wolf," Clara said with panic in her voice, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I cannot allow that..." she whispered in a protective voice, amazed at herself for being so possessive all of the sudden.

Malum looks at Clara in surprise at that but shook his head, saying "I do see your point but I can't just do nothing about it," with a sigh, wishing he could do it without being guessed as being the wolf.

"Yes, you can...this is between me and him..." Clara said in a low voice. "Let's just head back to the castle, it's getting dark..."

"Fine, I'll leave it to you" said Malum, silently promising himself he will find some way to get him as well without him realizing. Then he nods at Clara and says "We should get back, you think you can stand now?"

Clara nodded and stood shakily. "Could you please clean us first?" she asked him, cracking a smile and holding on to the wall of the cave for balance.

Malum watches Clara standing up, unconvinced that she would stay standing, but says "Yes, I can do that." Then he takes out his wand and waves it at each of them, instantly making sure they were both fully clean.

Clara smiled. "Thank you," she said softly and took her hand away from the wall. She walked towards the exit slowly, breathing fast.

Malum follows Clara to the exit slowly, checking on her to make sure if she fell, he could catch her and softly says "Your welcome."

Clara groans quietly and makes her way to the castle with a determined look on her face, holding onto Malum's hand. "We should hurry, the professors will start their rounds soon," she breathed out.

Malum squeezes Clara's hand gently and whispers "Don't worry about the professors, I can make sure we don't get in trouble with them," walking up to the castle with her.

_Later that evening..._

_The Dungeons_

Clara entered the empty classroom and collapsed in the armchair, closing her eyes. She soon begun to doze off but was awaken by the sound of the door closing.

"Hey, Scorpius," she said softly.

"What happened?" the blonde asked and kneeled near her, checking her and frowning.

"A couple of Crucios and a Sectumsempra..." she said with a tired voice.

"O'Malley and his gang?" Scorpius said in a sad voice. "How come you...?"

"I had help," she cut him off. "And yes, O'Malley...and Calista too..." she then said with a sigh.

Scorpius nodded and took out several vials, holding Clara's chin and making her drink them.

"We'll talk about this later, now you need to rest..." he murmured and transfigured the armchair in a sofa, taking a chair and sitting next to her, holding her hand.

_The Gryffindor Common Room..._

Malum stepped through the portrait, passing a hand through his hair in frustration and re-constructing the recent event in his mind. Did he really transform so quickly? How had he managed that?

He shakes his head at himself, no time to figure that out now, he needed sleep, he felt oddly drained. And as he stepped forward someone stepped in front of him, he glances up and sighs at the familiar face staring at him.

Molly was looking at Malum with something he could possibly class as a glare, but he wasn't in the mood with this as in an almost hysterical tone, she asks "Where you been this time?"

Malum scowls at her, his frustration leaking out as he snaps "Out! Its none of your bloody business where!" And with that he stomps away and up to the boys dorm, leaving Molly almost in tears.

As Malum gets up to the dorms, he drops down onto his bed, hearing his name being called out by Albus, he growls and says "Not now." Suddenly waving his wand at the curtains to shut them tightly, not wanting anyone to talk to him right now. Then he falls into an uncomfortable slumber.

_The next morning…_

Clara woke up, a ray of sun tickling her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw Scorpius, asleep in the armchair in front of her. It made her smile, but the smile faded when she realized it was already morning.

"Scorp, wake up…" she said softly, squeezing the boy's hand.

He looked at her through sleepy lashes and smiled feebly. "How are you?" he asked her, straightening himself and rubbing the back of the neck.

"Better, thanks," she replied and stood, stretching her body.

The blonde gulped at the sight of skin and looked away to hide a blush.

"We should hurry for breakfast," Clara said and looked down at the boy, passing a hand through her hair.

"Yeah…" he trailed off, standing as well, now very close to her and looking at her intently.

She looked back, feeling her cheeks warm. "Thank you…for staying with me," she said softly and kissed his cheek, her face lingering next to his for a moment.

_I love you_, the expression screamed in Scorpius' head but he didn't voice that thought. Instead he held her in a tight embrace. "Anytime," he whispered and gulped, letting her go.

She chose silence, not sure what was the next thing she should do, although she did hug him back. "I'll see you in class," she smiled and slid out of the room.

Scorpius collapsed on the couch, his head between his hands, tension rising in his ears and not only.

Meanwhile…

Mallum sat at the Gryffindor table and took some toast, glancing at the opposite side of the Great Hall. He smiled a bit when he saw Clara at her usual spot, hidden behind a book.

"Hey," Albus greeted him as he sat down. "Feeling better?" he asked his housemate with a crooked smile.

"Yeah, sorry about last night," Mallum replied with a sheepish smile.

"No problem," came the answer, accompanied by a smile. "You should hurry, we have Transfiguration…"

"Yeah…I'll see you there," Mallum said with a smile. He took his schoolbag and exited the Hall.

From behind the book, Clara watched the Gryffindor leave and gave a low sigh as her gaze fell on her housemate, Chris. She subtly showed him the middle finger as he grinned at her and left the table before another fight started, making sure her hand touches his back on her way out.

**~.~**


End file.
